Worst day EVER
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Bella is on her period but forgot to prepare... It ends up being the most embarrasing day she has ever had with the Cullen family ever.  Rated T to be safe One shot
1. Cramps

Bella gasped as she woke up in her empty bed, clutching the empty sheets.

"Edward?" She murmured in the darkness surrounding her bed.

"Edward?" She said more firmly.

He's not here… She thought sadly. He had promised to stay with her tonight. Just then she felt a pain in her stomach. She recognized the feeling… Cramps. She was on her period again. She grunted as she got out of bed and groaned when she saw a little blood stain where her body had been.

"Great…" She muttered sarcastically and balled up the sheets in her hand and put them in the hamper that she had in her room.

She walked to the bathroom before realizing she had forgot to buy tampons… Wonderful… She picked up her cell phone.

Who to call?

Edward?

… Alice?

Charlie?

She sighed and dialed Alice's number. No way was she having this conversation with a boy.

"Hello?" A male voice answered on the line.

"Jasper?" Bella guessed

"Bella? I'm sorry, Alice Is letting me borrow her phone… Mine got destroyed when Emmet thought it would be a good idea to see if it could withstand the blender. Blender 1 Phone 0."

Bella giggled a little at the thought "Oh. Okay, I just needed to talk to Alice... Sorry Jasper."

Jasper finally let his curiosity take over him. "What did you want to tell Alice? Perhaps I can pass the message?"

Bella blushed a little. "Oh… I just needed her to grab me something…"

She blushed deeper. "Girl things..."

Jasper finally got the gist of what she was saying. "Oh. _Oh._"

If it were possible, Bella would blush EVEN deeper. "Well, talk to you later Jasper." She didn't want it to get any MORE awkard, if that where possible.

Bella's cheeks burned a bright red as she hung up the phone. She would have to go get it herself.

_Great… _She changed clothes and stuffed some toilet paper in her underwear before walking out the door and jumping into her truck.

She drove to the small store and walked in. She quickly made her way to the women's products and grabbed some tampons. She began to walk toward the counter when she saw Carlisle picking up groceries. Carlisle noticed her despite her attempts to hide and walked up to her.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted her very politely.

"Hi Carlisle." She suddenly realized she didn't have any money…

_GREAT. Could this day get any worse?_

"… Carlisle I hate to ask this of you, but I seemed to have forgotten my money at home… I will pay y-"She began and he cut her off.

"No no, Bella, you're family. You don't have to pay me back." Carlisle took out his wallet and swiftly took out a hundred dollar bill.

"No no, I think a 20 will suffice" Bella said blushing even deeper because of the situation she had gotten herself in.

"Bella, I insist." Bella sighed and took the money.

"Thank you Carlisle. I will pay you back." And with that she hurried off to the counter, paid for her tampons and drove home.

**Most embarrassing day ever.**


	2. Bloody

**Thank you BeccieT for this wonderful idea: D. Enjoy!**

Bella grumbled in her sleep, moving suddenly, throwing her off the couch.

"OW!" she muttered as she landed on the floor of the Cullen's living room and then she heard the loud booming noise of Emmet's laughter.

"Shut up Emmet!" she growled.

"Pmsing..." He said to low for her to hear and left the room.

"Need help?" A kind voice said, she flipped her head around to see Carlisle standing out with his hand held out to her.

"Sure. Thanks Carlisle." She said as he helped her up.

"No probl-"He stopped suddenly; he took in a quick breath as if smelling something unusual.

"Are you bleeding Bella?" Bella looked confused but looked all over her body and finally saw a blood spot on the white couch.

'Oh my god…. Please tell me that's not...' Bella's heart quickened.

"Carlisle… What day is it today?" She asked uneasily.

"The 4th, Why?"

Bella quickly made her way to the bathroom, shut the door and sat on the toilet, pulling her pants down. Her worst fears where confirmed. She was on her period. As if to back her up she felt her stomach contract.

'I almost forgot how bad cramps where…' she thought mortified by the situation she was in.

She was in a house with vampires. If not to make it worst MALE vampires. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Esme had gone hunting.

"Oh god…" She gasped out. She had forgotten to prepare for this.

She quickly changed her clothes, putting toilet paper in her new underwear. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the couch, the stain gone. She figured they had cleaned it or something.

'How embarrassing…' Her stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Jasper said from the stairs looking like he was in pain.

'The blood…' She figured that was what was wrong.

"Yes." She admitted. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked, her stomach grumbled at the thought.

"Sure Bella. What would you like to drink?"

She thought for a second. "Water."

She finally decided that she didn't think her stomach could handle the orange juice she usually had for breakfast. Minutes later she was munching happily on her pancakes. Jasper had disappeared up the stairs into his room. He couldn't stand to be around her, his thirst driving him wild. Bella frowned at the thought. She was driving the whole family away from her. Tears began pouring from her eyes. She made her way to the couch, putting her jacket down so she didn't bleed into it again and began sobbing. Suddenly she felt a wave of calm rush over her.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CALM JASPER!" She all but screamed in her sobs.

The calmness retreated and she began feeling really angry for some reason. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and began to walk toward the door.

"Bella wait!" Carlisle called out to her.

She didn't stop. She walked out the door and jumped into her truck. She got even angrier when she realized that she had forgotten her keys inside.

"UGH!" She screamed out, getting out of the car and throwing her jacket down.

Pain stopped her dead in her tracks.

Cramps. All of a sudden "I'm sexy and I know it!" boomed into her ears. That was the ring tone she had for Edward. She picked up her jacket and pulled out her phone.

"WHAT!" She answered unhappily.

"Bella, Love it's me. We are coming back. Alice had a vision of you… Having a meltdown-"She cut him off

"I'M NOT HAVING A MELTDOWN!" She all but screamed into the phone.

"Bella calm down, love." Bella was fuming.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She threw her phone on the ground- breaking it into a million little pieces.

She began to walk away from the car and into the forest. She walked for a few hours until she reached the edge of the reservation. She was just about to jump down and cross over to the reservation to get away from the Cullen's whenever she heard someone on the other side of the small cliff walking.

"Hello?" She called out as she saw Jacob peek out of the woods in human form.

"Bella? What are you doing?" He asked, he was baffled.

"I want to get away from the Cullen's…" She answered automatically.

"Say no more. The leaches annoyed you. I get it." He said,laughing slightly and jumping down the small cliff then moving over under the part where she was.

"Jump down, I'll catch you." She jumped down and he caught her almost instantly.

Jake carried her back up the cliff and all the way to his house pausing only to ask if she was okay... He could smell the blood to.

_Wonderful_. She thought sarcastically

"Yeah I'm fine Jake...just... my uh... Girl stuff."

Finally they reached his house.

"Hey. Can I use your phone?" Bella asked curiously.

"Don't you have one of your own?" He said in a confused tone.

"Yeah... But... I kind of broke it…" She didn't feel like going into details.

"Sure." He said after a brief pause.

He was waiting for her to finish the story... Guess she didn't want to tell. Bella picked up the phone from the wall and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hey Charlie" She said when it hit voicemail. "I was just calling to tell you that I will be home in a little bit. Love you." With that she hung up.

"Hey Jake? Can you take me home? It's going to be dark soon. Charlie doesn't like it when I stay after dark." Jake nodded and he drove her home. Bella seemed in a hurry and had her hand on the handle. Jacob frowned thinking she didn't want to be around him. The truth was she just didn't want to spend anymore time in her bloody underwear.

"Bye Jake." Bella said, jumping out of the car as they reached the house and walking up to the door,going inside.

She smiled when she saw Charlie asleep watching a baseball game.

She walked up the stairs and into her room to see Edward sitting on her bed looking very mad. Edward looked up to Bella and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat beside him and he began the conversation.

"Look Bella I would like to talk to you about what happen today-"She cut him off

"I'm sorry Edward!" She said regretfully "It's just these damn mood swings…"

Edward looked confused. "What? I was just meaning to talk to you about how Jasper and Emmet acted…."

Bella was even MORE confused than Edward.

"So you aren't mad?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Heavens no Bella. I know you can't control your mood swings. I love you for who you are and I don't want any changes."

Bella moved to kiss him and he didn't stop. The kiss slowly deepened before he stopped it, further from usual. But still, he stopped it.

Bella laid down and Edward moved to hold her.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered into her ear.

"Good night Edward. Oh, and one more thing. I love you too." Edward and Bella both smiled and she finally drifted off to sleep.

**OKAY I kind of went off of BeccieT's idea but... I had fun writing this. I hope you liked it c; Review please..? Pretty please with a naked Damon on top? ( I read that somewhere. Had to put it in.) (:) madnessdownunder2 your wish is my command :D)**


End file.
